


Breeding with a Fairy

by Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Ben 10 Series, Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: (Solo work)(Male Character is Pesky Dust who is NOT Ben)What if Tak was summon from Planet dirt to do recon on a new planet and in the process becomes more when she works to take over the planet... starting with a certain Fairy like alien.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Breeding with a Fairy

**For possible legal reasons, cannot say much about the intro since it could get AO3 into trouble, you want to read the intro, find out more on FanFiction.Net and look up the same named story.**

* * *

**Outer space/ Custom Spittle Runner/ Tak**

The scene showed the interrier of an alien ship, Tak's ship, while it flew through space, normally she was stationed on Planet Dirt doing clean up work but oddly enough to her, she was summoned by the Tallest to her ship and she was flying through space while she saluted the screen.

Unlike in the Canon Invader Zim world, Tak, Zim, and other Irkan's were around an average adult human in height, and body type, with the Tallest being narely twice that height of the average Irkan.

Tak was a bit taller then a normal human but not by much, aside from some Irkan gear and her Pak on her back, she looked like a voluptous woman if one ignored the alien traits with wide hips and D cup breasts that were held gently by her outfit.

She had dark purple eyes that had no pupil or any other feature in them, she was bald but had anteanas on her head, she wore a purple suit with black boots and had a beauty mark under her left eye.

She was looking at one of the Tallest on her monitor and saluting at her glorious leader.

"Irkan Janitorial unit Tak reporting as ordered my Tallest, you have an order for me?" Tak asked which made the Tallest, Red at the moment, nod his head.

"Indeed, because of your… physical capabilities and because of the Control Brain's orders, you are assigned a mission to a different plenet, a planet called Nemunimos IV." Red said while Tak nods her head when she lowered her arm.

"Understood, what is the bloodthirsty species that I shall conquer." Tak said while Red blinks a few times.

"You never heard of Nemunimos IV or its inhabitants, the Nemuina's have you?" Red said while Tak had a straight look on her face.

"I have not My Tallest." Tak said while Red facepalms.

"Of course… well here is data on what Nemuina's are in a general sense, we don't have much info on them per say but we heard rumors that while Physically weak, they have powerful mind altering powers or something like that, you are to intigrate into their society and find out more about them, if this is true then taking over their planet maybe a pipedream for us unless we have a way to counter them, so as long as you don't do anything to get the locals on your bad side, you are authorized to use any means nessessary to gain samples and information from them, also says here that they live half their lives awake and the other half asleep, not sure what that means exactly but eh… less work for us if they fall asleep or something." Red said while information was shown on screen showing one of the inhabitants of Nemunimos IV.

They looked like what many would consider a fairy with purple wings with pinkish spots on them, they wore green and black outfits and had blue skin with pink dots on their faces and had spiky blue hair… The females looked similar but had pinkish eyes instead of green like the male counterpart.

All in all, aside from looking weak, they didn't seem like the kind to have powerful mind powers but a mission was a mission after all.

"Thank you My tallest, I will not fail you in gathering more information on these Nemuina's and aid in conquring this planet, will I need a disquise to blend in?" Tak asked while Red shakes his head.

"Nah, while not normally a thing on their world, they do get off worlders and teast them well as long as they don't cause trouble, so just go as yourself… they will find out about us sooner or later so why hide that fact?, we checked and they don't know much about us so no need to hide much, just don't mention the fact you are here for recon for an invasion force." Red said while Tak salutes.

"Alright My tallest, Tak out!" Tak said before she hung up the communication and inputs the coordinates that would have her autopilot take her to Nemunimos IV and in no time, her ships speed with various speed drives and she wound up near a large green themed planet and when she lands, she saw a few smiling Nemunia flying to her out of curiosity after she got off her ship and she wore a space helmet so she could analyze the air to see if it was breathable for her..

"Hello Stranger, who are you and do you need any help?" A Nemunia said which causd Tak to hum for a moment and removed her helmet after getting the OK to do so.

"Yeah, I am planning on moving in soon and need a tour guide for a good spot that won't cause anyone issues, preferrably out of the way from others so I can get some peace and Quiet, I'm also learning about many alien cultures and I'm curious about you Nemunia's so I would prefer a male to follow me so I can see what the difference is since many of you seem to have female attribute eyes." Tak said with a stoic tone to her voice while many of the Nemunia blink in surprise and confusion.

"Well… alright?, wait one moment and we will get someone." A female nemunia said before she flew away and a minute later, she returned with another Nemunia, this one with a grin on his face while he floats towards Tak.

"Hey there, how are you doing today?, I'm Pesky Dust and I heard you need a guide on our planet for a location for your home?" The Nemunia said while introducing himself as Pesky Dust. **(Again not the same Pesky Dust from Ben 10, think of this like another Dimension where Ben doesn't exist and the same for the Omnitrix, so think of this Pesky Dust as the original of this Dimension if you want to think like that.)**

"Indeed, I will need a location preferrably far from others to not bother them but close enough to either walk or fly easily to, I can handle the rest from here since my ship can make itself into its own home so it saves on construction costs." Tak said while she points a thumb at her ship and Pesky Dust hums.

"Hmmm… we normally don't do stuff like this since we like to live in peace with Nature, but if you want to live on dead soil, I believe there is a spot that is perfect, follow me." Pesky Dust said before he gestured for Tak to follow him before he flys away while Tak hums before she used her Pack to make a jet pack and followed Pesky Dust while inside of the ship, MiMi, Tak's modified SIR Unit was at the controls and flew after Tak on orders while the other Nemunia's looked surprised at the sight.

After that happened, Pesky Dust leads Tak to a new location where most of the land in a field was nothing but simple dirt, it wouldn't get in the way and all that, in fact after Tak analyzed the soil, seems Pesky Dust was right about the soil here being dead because no vegetation would grow here, seems there were rare spots and they were used to house interplanitary visitors, though while Tak could care less, she had to admit Pesky had a good eye for housing.

Still she had a mission so she had MiMi land the ship and in no time much to Pesky's shock, he saw the ship actually reconfigure into a high tech looking house and Tak hums while she checked the exterior for a moment before she walked to Pesky Dust and he smiles at her.

"Wow, that was impressive, though if you need anything else I should get going." Pesky said while Tak placed a hand on Pesky Dust's shoulder to keep him from flying away.

"Actually there is... one thing." Tak said which confused Pesky Dust before he looks at Tak.

"Yeah?, like what?" Pesky said but was confused when Tak held up some kind of spray bottle.

"Simple, I need you to sleep for a bit." Tak said before she used a gas to knock out Pesky Dust and carried him into her home/base without issue and a few hours pass.

That resulted in Pesky Dust waking who knows how many hours later and he was in some kind of high tech room, though when he tried to sit up, he found his arms and legs bound and after he turned his head, he felt some kind of thick ring like collar on his neck and Pesky heard Tak nearby while she seemed to be talking to someone on a computer monitor.

"...s you can see My Tallest, I ran test on this Nemunia and I sent the sample data to you as requested, is there anything else you need before I continue the tests." Tak said while she saluted a being similar to her on screen from Pesky Dusts end while he watched with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah, part of your mission here is to test to see if this male can breed with an Irken and see if offspring can even be made, try and get plenty of sperm samples as well that can be sent over so the scientists can analyse them to see if we can use the DNA to augment our soldiers, either situation works, if not for one then the other and if not both… well we can always just enslave the race thanks to the data you sent so we can make mind control resistant accessories or something… anyway seems your guest has woken up so I'll give you some privacy." Red said before he signed off and Tak looked at Pesky Dust who looked stunned at what he just heard.

"Um… I could be half asleep but did that guy just say something about enslaving my people?" Pesky Dust said while Tak walked to Pesky Dust with some kind of high tech tablet and was messing with things on it.

"Indeed, Nemunia, or Pesky Dust as others call you, not sure if you know but I am a proud Irken Invader and my job is to recon various planets, finding out their weaknesses and what not, so my people can invade this world, we are going for full universal conquest so this was bound to happen sooner or later, and depending on how this goes, your planet may not end up too bad under Irken control, and before you get the idea, using any kind of mind power on me will result in that collar on you shocking you with plenty of energy, first shock is a warning that is only designed to stun, if you try it again within a 10 minute mark, you will be shocked until you pass out so I don't reccommend doing anything stupid, I already got most of what I needed from you like blood and tissue sample and after using my tech to analyze the data, I sent it to my Tallest, one of the two leaders of Irk and they are already underway to making mind manipulation immunity items to resist your powers, I made one just in case you somehow break free and get rid of your collar… can't be too careful… now any questions while I get ready to get sperm samples from you?" Tak said while she placed the tablet on a nearby floating table and surprisingly to Pesky, Tak starts to undress in front of him after she had a long tube come from a nearby wall which was connected to some kind of large Vat and only her PAK on her back was equipped.

"Uh… yeah… why are you getting naked for starters?" Pesky asked which made Tak raise an eyebrow.

"To attempt to breed of course, can't do that if I'm not undressed." Tak said while she moved her clothing to be on another table that MiMi pushed to her.

"Well… not like I got a choice but uh… did you pick me for some reason?" Pesky said while Tak gave him a half lidded look.

"Do you always ask pointless questions?, no I didn't, all I required was a male of your species and you happen to come with me, it was pretty simple, after this I'll be going to get a female of your species so that I can get an unfertilized egg from her and gather more samples, don't worry, unless ordered I'm not going to harm any of your people, I'm here to gather data and send it to them and nothing more besides trying to see if I can have a child with you to see if I can birth a powerful mind controlling Irken warrior." Tak said while Pesky gulped when Tak walked around and gathered some items like various lubes, cockrings, and even condoms for some reason.

"Well… I got one more… do you really want to do this, I mean having a kid is well…" Pesky said to try and talk Tak out of this while she rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up and just be glad My tallest is giving you the honor of breeding me if its possible, no one knows you are here since you lead me pretty out of the way so sooner or later I will get those samples so why not now?, and if the rate of conception is low, well just means more fun times for you and me since all mammal-like lifeforms love mating depending on the circumstances… though to make sure you will be hard and to see if I can get that monster cock hard again, I'll be injecting a specially designed aprodisiac that was fine tuned to work on your kind thanks to the blood I got…best I can say is force you into a a heated state if you get the idea... now hold still." Tak said before she reached over to grab a needle filled with some kind of fluid that made Pesky Dust gulp before he grits his teeth when Tak pierced the needle into a vein on his neck and injects the entire needle.

A moment later, Pesky's eyes widen before he groans and what not while Tak used a knife to cut off Pesky's clothes since he wouldn't need them and like she saw earlier when she checked his body, he was petite and smaller then she was but the cock did surprise her a bit earlier… now… not so much… it was 3 inches at first but it started to grow exponentionally till the cock was a foot in length and 3 inches in width.

However thanks to Tak's earlier studies when she examined the cock, it was a bit… squishy somewhat… still hard enough to keep shape and wouldn't bend at all but soft enough on the outer part so that if Pesky Dust got with a larger woman then himself, he could mate with her easily, and it would explain why none of the females of his race had trouble mating as well, either Pesky's kind on the male side had cocks that could fill their mate perfectly so that they didn't cause real discomfort, or Nemunia females were really streatchy and durable with their pussies so they could take larger mates… seems like the Nemunia species were made for mating with others when not using their mind powers in battle.

When Tak got over her shock, she hums when she brought over the lube and adds some to her right hand and starts to rub the slick substance on Pesky's cock and used her other hand to play with Pesky's balls which made him groan from the feeling and his cock throbbed a few times thanks to Tak's actions when she was merciless on her rubbing actions, she worked to get Pesky's cock as slicked as it could get before she stops her actions and she brought over the large tube and saw that it was a cock milking machine when she slid it onto Pesky's cock and he groans from the feeling, seems it was made for his cock because it was a perfect fit.

"There, now to get the sample for the tank." Tak said before she used a towel to clean her hands off and used the tablet to activate the pump which caused it to make sucking noises and Pesky moans when he felt his cock being sucked by a strong pressure and Tak walked to the pump after she activates a vibrating function in the pump which caused Pesky's back to arch when the pleasure in his cock skyrockets greatly and his tiny toes curl while Tak used a free hand to fondle Pesky's balls roughly so she could help him get a bigger load.

That resulted in Pesky Dust moaning more before Tak looks at MiMi.

"Activate the stroking function." Tak said which made MiMi salute before she walked over to the tablet and after a couple clicks, the inner part of the milking tube starts to move up and down with pleasureable results like an actual vagina while the suction in the tube itself kept it on Pesky's cock and to keep a mess from happening, the openin closed on the cock in a way so that the inner part of the tube was airtight but not to tight so it would harm Pesky's cock.

A minute to two later, most likely from things being quick on the first orgasm, Tak saw Pesky toss his head back and he groans loudly when he came hard in the tube connected to the milk pump and plenty of his sperm flowed through it thanks to the suction and into the tank while Tak watched as the large tank was filled 1/3rd of the way which surprised her a little since not many species could do that.

"Interesting… very Virile… first orgasm however is rather quick, going to test to see if later orgasms are farther apart while filling sperm tank rest of the way." Tak said while she went to her tablet to write that note down and turned the pump to a higher level which made Pesky's eyes widen and he groans more when he was milked again from his cock and this time it was like the machine was going wild with trying to milk his cock of any sperm in his balls.

Though Tak did take into account that he maybe running on empty so she used another needle near the base of his cock near his balls and injects it and Pesky's eyes widen and he groans when his balls swelled a bit more then normal.

"There, now for the next few hours, your sperm production is many time higher than normal, should help with the mating process." Tak said while she placed the needle on a table for cleaning later and looked to see how Pesky was doing, but the aprodisiac in his system, the sperm production serum in him, and the high tech milking machine working at full blast now with milking Pesky's cock was too much for him and he yelled when he came so hard that the tube bulged a bit with sperm and in no time, the tank was full of sperm and the excess sperm that couldn't be filled in the tank was put in a large tub that was brought over by Mimi while Pesky Dust had a very unfocused look in his eyes while his nuts worked so hard that they actually hurt but he felt so good as well.

"A-Ah… ah… g-gah!" Pesky groans out while he rides out his orgasm, and when he tapped off, Tak writes some things on her tablet and she used it to get the milkpump off his cock and she sets it aside for cleaning later.

"There, got the main sample, now time to see if I can bear your child." Tak said like it was a matter of fact while she approached the table Pesky Dust was strapped too while he groans when he felt his cock and balls ache with need for relief thanks to how full his balls were already even after fireing enough to knock up an entire town.

Tak though would count on that to happen with her when she got on the table and when she looks at the slickened cock, she turned to look at Pesky on the table and used her PAK to make a robotic tentacle that went to wrap around Pesky's cock gently and it was aimed for Tak's fold when she got in position over the cock.

A moment later, Tak lowered her body and grits her teeth when she felt the head of Pesky's cock enter her and she groans when she lowered her body more slowly and Pesky groans loudly when he felt his cock go deep inside of Tak after a minute and his cock adjusts automatically when it shrank in length till he was around 9 inches or so and Tak was able to sit comfortably on Pesky's lap as a result before she groans when Pesky's cock lengthened and thickened to 10 inches and 4 in width thanks to the shorter length giving him some leeway.

"Fuck… I'll admit this cock is not bad since its perfect for me… now… lets see how well you last with my Irken pussy." Tak said with a small smirk appearing on her face for the first since she got on this planet and starts to ride Pesky's cock with moans and groans while she played with her breasts and nipples while Pesky groans from the feeling of Tak's tight pussy.

Tak then keeps on riding Pesky's cock for who knows how long while she made sure to stop bouncing before he could cum and this went on for who knows how long and Pesky Dust needed to know why.

"W-Why… are you stopping a-alot?" Pesky asked which made a slightly sweating and panting Tak smirk.

"Simple… I want to hear you beg for it… I want to hear you beg me to let you cum… I want to know how badly you want to blow… do that and I'll let you cum… if not I'll just keep enjoying myself." Tak said with a full on grin forming on her face while Pesky blushed… however all the substances in his system really didn't give him much option when he felt like his aching balls would explode on him.

He grits his teeth and with a blush, he said this.

"P-Please… please let me cum… my balls ache so badly that I don't care what happens anymore!" Pesky said while Tak smirks more.

"Good… and for that…" Tak said before she starts to speed up her riding actions and Pesky's cock went in and out of her pussy again and again as time went on and unlike with earlier, Tak didn't stop while she rides Pesky more and more before he tossed his head back and groans with a tongue hanging out of his mouth when he had the biggest orgasm of his life and his sperm blasts into Tak's womb so hard that her womb pretty much filled so much that Tak actually worried she would explode while most of the sperm flowed from

around her pussy.

Tak came hard on Pesky's cock with a groan of her own and her pussy gripped the cock hard like a vice grip while her toes curled a bit on the table.

The sperm however leaked by the grip and onto Pesky's body on his hips then onto the table and onto the floor... however the cleaning system used a special spray made to clean the sperm so any sperm that hit the floor was instantly vaporized though the spray didn't do anything for what happened on the table yet before Pesky tapped off with a loud groan and pants for breath while Tak pants a bit after she calmed down and waits for Pesky to ride out his orgasm which he did a few seconds later.

"A-Are… we done?" Pesky asked while he looked a bit tired though to his shock, Tak just smirks at him.

"Oh you poor Nemuina… we are far from over…" Tak said which made Pesky gulp before the scene went to a couple minutes later with the table moved by a large mechanical arm so that it was held horizontally, not vertically while Tak worked to suck Pesky's cock while she used her hands to stroke what she couldn't get into her mouth and Pesky groans and moans from the feeling while Tak had her tongue run up and down the cock thanks to its length.

A couple minutes later and Pesky threw his head back and yelled when he came hard in Tak's mouth, she knew she wouldn't take it all but she was surprised to find out that the sperm didn't taste bad, in fact it tasted pretty good to her, either Irken's had weird tongues or Nemuina's were more than they appear and were perfect lovers who could do no wrong but Tak had to pull her mouth off when she felt stuffed from the sperm entering her stomach and stroked Pesky off for the remainder of his orgasm while his body shock and what not from the action before he tapped off and pants for breath while Tak smirks when she used the sperm cleaning spray on herself and the next round consisted of her giving Pesky a titfuck with her large breasts and Pesky weakly groans from the feeling, he could barely keep awake now thanks to all he did.

Though that didn't matter to Tak while she worked to please this cock more, right now to her Pesky Dust might as well be nothing more then a living sex toy to her, she put in everything she knew so far while Mimi typed in the rest, the ship also had a camera that was watching everything from start to now and even the part where Pesky groans and came had in the air while Tak worked her breasts more on the cock so that she could get Pesky to unload as much as possible while the ship cleaned the floor.

The final round however was different when Tak used a remote and freed Pesky Dust from his bond and he shakingly stood on his feet while he looks at Tak with confusion… though that turned into surprise when she placed her hands on a nearby wall and points her ass at Pesky.

"W-What are you doing?" Pesky asked which made Tak roll her eyes in an amused way.

"Final round… fill my ass up and I'll let you rest after this, play nice as well and follow orders and I might let you stay as my personal pet if My Tallest will allow it… your call." Tak said while she grins at Pesky… and though he wanted to run… even with the substances in his systems mainly gone and his balls feeling more or less normal… the sight of Tak presenting herself was too much for the Nemunia's mind and he flew towards Tak and in no time had his hands on her ass and shoved his cock balls deep into her asshole and starts fucking her in no time flat which made her moan and groans from the feeling when she could feel Pesky's cock reshaping for the perfect fit for her ass and that only heightened her pleasure as time went on.

Again and again, thrusts after thrust, Pesky Dust right now was doing nothing more then focusing on his own pleasure and being in control for once was a change he liked… however… he knew things wouldn't be like this for long… but right now with his tired mind and body that he was pushing to the limit, he didn't care… hell he even smacked Tak's ass which made her groan in surprise but enjoyed the action which made her ass tighten on Pesky's cock so Pesky did that again and again and this time after a few minutes, Tak came first when she couldn't fight it anymore and her ass came hard on Pesky's cock with surprising force which made Pesky push his cock balls deep into Tak and he groans when he came hard inside of her.

Though while her stomach bloats form the amount, thanks to earlier this load was so low that it barely made a mess on the ground and Pesky's strength finally sapped enough for him to pass out after falling onto his back and Tak shuddered when Pesky's load leaked from her asshole before she stands fully and cracked her neck a few times and rubbed her ass with a hand.

"Not bad, definitly going to ask my Tallest if I can keep him." Tak said before she went to take a shower, but not before looking at MiMi.

"Put… Pesky Dust was it?... in a room and have the room locked and make sure he is well fed, can't have my possible pet starve and what not after putting in such good work right?" Tak said while MiMi salutes her mistress and Tak went to get cleaned, dressed, and after making sure the lab was cleaned, she called Red who answered her.

"Oh Hello Tak, how is the prisoner?" Red said while he ate a donut while Tak salutes Red.

"My Tallest, while I am not aware of any chances yet of having a child with a Nemuina, I am certain the Irken females willing to try and have a Nemuina pet for mating perposes would reatly appriciate it, I'm not sure how male Irken's will do with Nemuina females since I am female, but with what I learned I'm sure they can even accomedate someone of your stature My Tallest, in fact after study, I found that if there is a possibility of pregnacy, the chances are high since if you look at the video sent to you, you'll see that a Nemuina is virile, more so with drugs, but I'm going to try and not use that from now one since it may alter the date in undesireable ways… permission to keep the Nemuina that I have captured and continue testing and if a birth is successful may I keep him as a reward for finding a way for new Irken elite to be birthed?" Tak said while Red looked a bit surprised but all in all it was a small request so…

"Eh, might as well if you can get that Nemuina under control, go nuts, though try and get us info on if this planet you are on has any weaponry and other things so we can start the invasion and who knows, could make you the leader of the plenet so my bro and I can focus on other planets and what not." Red said which surprised Tak.

"R-Really?... I mean really My Tallest?" Tak said while Red shrugged.

"Eh, were implimenting a new ruling system for lower tiered planets and trying it out here will be a start, consider it a promotion or something from Janatorial duty on planet Dirt if you do a good job." Red said which made Tak smirk.

"I won't fail you My Tallest." Tak said and as time went by… boy did she succeed… thanks to all the info she gathered, plus the experiments with Pesky and a female Nemuina with a male Irken sent to help test the birth of psychic soldiers… two Irken children with abilities similer to a Nemuina's were birthed from both Tak and the female Nemuina and after the planet was conqured after the planets defenses were taken down thanks to various simultanious takedowns and with a signal from Tak… well… Nemunimos IV became part of the Irken Empire.

Though it wasn't all bad, to keep their cuture alive in case it helped with the psychic powers, aside from an Irken City being formed on one side of the planet and various bases set up, everything looked more or less the same… however three things were different… very different…

First every unclaimed Nemuina female and male were assigned an Irken partner to mate with given the probability of data, if a Nemuina was already in a relationship with another Nemuina, all the male and female had to do was help birth an Irken Psychic solder and they could go back to their lives for a few years without issues… made things interesting in the bedroom so to speak… even the Tallest had fun with a few females and kept a few as personal pets since they could accomidate their girth without much issue.

Second, thanks to the added security, the Nemuina's natural enemy that could counter the mind manipulating power of a Nemuina were captured in full and placed in a large zoo so that no issues would arise later.

Finally Red kept his word and Tak was the leading power on the planet and aside from reporting to the Tallest every now and then, she was pretty much free to do whatever and that normally resulted in her pretty much having fun with her new pet Pesky Dust and birthing his children so they could be sent to get their PAK's shortly after… though Pesky was not happy at first being more or less a breeding sex toy to Tak, he did admit that things were surprisingly peaceful on Nemunimos IV as long as everyone played by the Irken's rules and honestly as time went on Tak did get a bit sweet with him every now and then but that was just a less stoic version of Tak nowadays… what the future would hold would be anyone's guess but for now, this story draws to a close with Breeding with a Fairy...


End file.
